


Turquoise

by mistrali



Series: Variations on a Theme (Loved the Stars Too Fondly) [6]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Circlecest - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali
Summary: Sandry and Daja, by the beach.Warning for Circlecest (although at this point they’re not a circle yet).





	Turquoise

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-romance. I know they’re quite young here, but it seems that some kids do have their first crush at around this age.

The beach was quiet, at dawn. Daja glanced at the water, sifting sand through her fingertips. She was a landswoman now. What would her family have carried from here? What would they have traded?

She looked up at the cliffs - dizzying, forlorn, overlooking pale blue ocean. Uneny would have liked those bluffs. She’d never seen sea this colour before coming to Emelan. 

“Copper for your thoughts?”

Sandry, beside her, shook the water from her hair.

Daja started. “Oh - I was wondering if Imperial has a word for this blue.”

Sandry grinned at her. “I’d call it… turquoise?”

“Hmm,” said Daja, with a small smile of her own. “Very lugsha of you. In Tradertalk it’s just ‘blue’.” 

“You’ll have to teach me how to speak Tradertalk like a Trader someday.”

Daja inched closer to Sandry, as close as she dared without touching. Her stomach felt full of butterflies.

Her friend had other ideas. Sandry’s arm came up around her, and she rested her head on Daja’s shoulder.


End file.
